The Kidnapping
by ihateeverythingandbody
Summary: Part one of September prompts: Julian is about to go on a vacation to Brazil, when he is kidnapped. And Caitlin ( who is still finding herself) is also kidnapped. They are put together in a room all by themselves, where they begin to reconnect and analyse their relationship, all while trying to find a cure for their kidnapper.


**A/N: Hiiiii guys! Okay, so a couple of us snowbert writers (** **Write-To-You, TercesTardis, Irrevocably , radpineapple, TopazStars ****and me! 😊) We're starting this monthly prompt thing. Yunno, each of us give our own prompts and then we choose someone else's prompt/s. Yeah, so welcome to September prompts! We're gonna do this every month, just saying. Yeah, um, ENJOY!**

 **Oh, and since this can't be a songfic, just bear my singing😄:**

 **You walked into the room and now my heart's been stolen/ You took me back in time to where I was unbroken/ Now you're all I want, and I knew it from the very first moment/ Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again.**

 **In the faded light, you touch my body/ I can feel your hands on my skin/ You think you got me right where you want me/ But you're just in MY way.**

 **Don't get to close / It's DARK inside / It's where my demons hide 💧💔**

* * *

Prompt: " Stuck in a room with the newly reformed Killer Frost was not the summer vacation Julian Albert had in mind...but maybe it's not so bad, after all" (Write-To-You's prompt😘)

* * *

Chapter 1 :The Kidnapping 

"Aaah" Julian breathed as he sunk lower into the luxurious hot water of his white porcelain bath tub. "I seriously need a break." he thought to himself. "All the extra weight of Allen's work is just _killing_ me. I should go visit Mother and Father back in England. Nah, I go there all the time. Maybe Brazil? Yeah, I'll visit the beaches of Rio de Janeiro and just relax and soak up some sun. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The day Julian's leaving to Brazil,

"Yep, that should be about it." Julian said as he threw the last pair of pajamas in his suitcase, that rounded up his packing for Brazil. His flight was leaving in 15 hours and he _still_ had so many more things to attend to. Ugh, his life was so hectic right now. Caitlin still hadn't come back and Barry was still trapped in the Speedforce, he just needed to get away from it all for a few days.

Then, suddenly, someone grabbed Julian from behind and injected him with something. Probably some drug used to put people in a state of amnesia. The last thing Julian thought before he fell unconcious was, "Blimey, I knew I shouldn't have left that door open."

* * *

When Julian awoke, he noticed that he was lying on the floor of a very _dirty_ room. There was a bed (with white sheets so dirty, they looked more like _rags._ ), an old musty sofa (which was so broken it had springs sticking out of it), a toilet (i'm not even going to bother describing that _thing_ to you), a couple chairs, a basin, broken mirror and there at the far end corner of the room... No, it can't be. This just doesn't make any sense.

Caitlin?" he asked. She didn't move. Julian tried to get up, but it was only then that he realised that his hands were tied behind his back, with really _thick_ rope. "Darn." He tried to lie back down but something sharp cut into his skin. He turned around, a piece of broken glass. "Yes!" Julian used the broken glass to cut through the rope. And after a long time, he broke free.

Then he made his way towards Caitlin. "Caitlin? Caitlin, wake up!" he said as he shook her. She shifted a little, and then her eyelids fluttered open. "Julian? Is that- Is that really you?" Julian sighed as he looked at her eyes. They were their normal brown colour, instead of the cold icy blue ones that haunted him at night. "Yeah, yeah, it's really me. Caitlin, why are you here?" Caitlin looked at him, the room, then him again, "They kidnapped me after they took you. Said something about it having to do with my powers and that their "master" needed some cure..."

"How did you know that they took me too?" Caitlin gave him an annoyed look, "Because they told me!" she snapped. Julian looked taken aback, "Alright, alright, _calm down._ " Caitlin started to feel guilty, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like that. I just don't want to be here any longer...than I have to." Julian felt a surge of anger flush through his body, "Why, because of me? Do I make you feel uncomfortable, Caitlin? Is that why you left?" Caitlin gave him a sympathic look, "Julian.." "What Caitlin? Why can't you just give me a straight answer for just _once_ in your life?"

Caitlin stayed silent. "What did I do wrong, Caitlin? That you keep doing this to me?" Julian put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "Do what?" Julian looked at her with a frown on his face and a look of betrayal in his eyes, "You keep breaking my heart, _over_ and _over again._ I just want to know why. Caitlin, you can tell me.." "No, I can't!" she snapped, "You don't understand, Julian." "Understand what?!" he snapped back, "How am I supposed to understand _anything_ if you won't tell? Huh, Caitlin?" "I..." she started then trailed off. But before Julian could reply, the door flung open.

A skinny man dressed head-to-toe in a black robe opened the door, " I see you two are getting along." Julian looked at Caitlin with a look of confusion on his face, and then back to the man, Julian felt that this man looked familar he just couldn't quite place how. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself, Ian Von Claire." "Of course! You're one of the victims of the Speedforce storm!" Julian practically screamed. "I'm glad you remember, Mr Albert. Because I need your help. From both of you."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, first chapter UP! How was it guys? Okay, your'll will find out what kind of help this guy needs and what his problem is in the next chapter, and after that I'll be looking for ideas. Please review and tell me what you thought! I want OPINIONS people! Let your voice be HEARD! I would really appreaciate it, guys.😊**


End file.
